Forbidden Love of Angel and Demon
by Yukikaze Shera
Summary: Cinta terlarang, antara Iblis dan Malaikat. Bagaimana perasaanmu, ketika kau mencintai seseorang tetapi orang tersebut merupakan seorang yang tidak diperbolehkan untuk menjadi pendampingmu? Bukan, bukan tidak diperbolehkan. Tapi, tidak mungkin menjadi pendampingmu. Setidaknya saat ini, memang tidak bisa. Itulah yang Sakura rasakan. SasuSaku, AU, and other warning inside.


Yo.. Minna^^ Shera datang lagi membawakan sebuah fiction yang tidak jelas berapa chapternya. Hanya saja Shera berharap ini fanfiction oneshoot. Kalian tahulah, masih banyak hutang fiction yang lain -_-

Yah, pokoknya Happy and Enjoy the Story aja lah..

. . .

Fandom : Naruto

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : Teen

Character : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : Out of Character, Alternatife Universe, ide mainstream, Flashback tanpa peringatan, Oneshoot , Alur kecepatan, dll.

Yeah, seperti biasa jika ada kesamaan dengan fiction atau anime lain baik dalam alur atau sifat tokoh itu dikarenakan ketidaksengajaan. Fiction ini murni ide saya sendiri.

Challenge from Shinohara Akari : buat fiction Romance and Fantasy, main pair SasuSaku.

(meski diragukan ini antara fantasy atau supranatural)

. . .

Iblis dan Malaikat.

Sejak dulu, kedua hal itu tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Bahkan, dalam buku-buku dongeng pengantar tidur milik anak-anakpun karakter mereka berdua selalu berbeda.

Iblis selalu digambarkan sebagai sosok yang egois, ambisius, jahat, dan tidak berhati. Sedangkan Malaikat selalu digambarkan menjadi sosok yang baik hati, ramah, cantik, tulus,

Jika Malaikat adalah cahaya, maka iblis adalah kegelapan. Jika Malaikat melambang Kebaikan, maka Iblis melambangkan Kejahatan. Malaikat selalu disandingkan dengan warna putih, sedangkan Iblis selalu disandingkan dengan warna hitam

Mereka bagaikan Bulan dan Matahari. Apabila seseorang menyebut bulan, mereka pasti akan teringat matahari. Selalu diingat bersama, namun mustahil bersama. Ketika yang satu muncul yang satu harus menghilang.

. . .

Cinta yang ia rasakan terlarang.

Sakura dengan jelas mengetahuinya. Sebagai malaikat, ia tahu tugasnya adalah untuk selalu melayani Tuhan, penciptanya. Dan sebagai Malaikat, memiliki perasaan cinta kepada makhluk lain selain penciptanya adalah hal yang terlarang, sangat terlarang. Apalagi jika makhluk yang ia sukai merupakan iblis.

Andai saja, andai saja ia tidak bertemu dengan orang itu saat perang waktu itu. Andai saja, ia tidak memberikan rasa simpati yang secara tidak langsung berubah menjadi rasa cinta kepada orang itu. Andai saja, ia bisa melupakan perasaan ini.

Seluruh kalimat yang berada di kepalanya saat ini selalu bermulaan kata "Andai saja". Sebuah penyesalan. Jujur, Sakura takut. Ia sangat takut orang lain mengetahi perasaannya. Ia terlalu takut akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Perasaan ini.. tanpa disadarinya selalu membesar. Rasa sakit karena tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya, serta rasa takut akan kehilangan kepercayaan dari teman-temannya dan Tuhannya bercampur menjadi satu di dalam benak gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

Air mata mengalir secara mulus dari kedua mata emeraldnya. Sesekali isakan terdengar, meski Sakura sudah berusaha untuk menutupinya.

Mungkin, ia bisa selalu merahasiakan perasaan ini. Mungkin, ia bisa membohongi dirinya dengan berkata, bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, bisakah ia membohongi Tuhan yang selalu dilayaninya akan hal itu?

Kenyataan bahwa sayapnya tidak berubah menjadi hitam, meski Tuhannya telah mengetahui perasaannya saja sudah bisa membuat Sakura menangis dan mengeluarkan air mata penyesalan.

Di satu sisi, Sakura berterimakasih kepada Tuhannya yang tidak mengubah sayapnya menjadi hitam meski ia sudah berkhianat dengan membagi rasa cintanya kepada orang lain, terlebih orang lain disini adalah iblis.

Namun, di sisi lain, Sakura merasa menyesal. Menyesal karena telah membagi rasa cintanya kepada iblis. Andai saja, ia bisa tetap menjaga perasaan itu. Rasa bimbang ini tidak akan datang. Terlebih, Sakura sadar Iblis yang dicintainya memiliki sifat yang.. lumayan parah.

. . .

Sakura mengingatnya dengan jelas. Kapan dan dimana pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan laki-laki itu, Sasuke.

Saat itu hampir seluruh yang dilihatnya adalah.. tumpukan mayat dan darah. Kedua manik emerald itu membola ketika melihat satu jasad yang sangat dikenalnya.

Sara.

Wanita bersurai merah darah dengan manik emerald yang mirip dengannya. Ia diciptakan sebagai adik dari Sara oleh Tuhannya. Sekarang, tidak ada lagi kata-kata lembut yang akan menemani hidupya. Tidak ada lagi orang yang akan mengajarkannya untuk berlatih menguasai kekuatannya sebagai malaikat. Dan tidak ada lagi sosok kakak yang akan menemaninya.

"Nee-san." Gadis itu masih terisak, "Jika saja kau tidak melarangku untuk mengikuti perang ini, aku, aku, mungkin bisa membantumu! Setidaknya, aku bisa berada di sampingmu di saat-saat terakhir." Bisiknya, pelan. Sarat akan kesedihan.

Brukk..

Lamunanya langsung terhenti, ketika mendengan suara seseorang terjatuh. Langkah kakinya membawanya mendekat. Di situ ia melihatnya sosok laki-laki bersurai hitam dengan.. sayap khas iblis di punggungnya.

Napas gadis itu tercekat, jujur ia kasihan melihat laki-laki itu, apa yang ada dipikirannya adalah apakah ia harus menolongnya atau tidak. Jujur, ia –sangat- ingin menolongnya, namun dalam konteks lain ia juga tidak mungkin menolong musuh dari rasnya, 'kan?

Gadis itu menghela napas. Rasa cemas dan simpatinya terlalu besar. Setelah memastikan jasad-jasad dari sesamanya –malaikat- telah ia urus, ia menghampiri laki-laki itu. Sekali lihat pun Sakura menyadarinya. Laki-laki ini memiliki pangkat yang tinggi sebagai iblis.

Seandainya, ia membiarkan laki-laki itu tetap berada disitu sampai meninggal sekalipun, hal itu malah akan menguntungkan rasnya, Malaikat. Tapi.. mengingat siapapun orang ini pasti memiliki keluarga, Sakura tidak tega. Ia tahu. Sangat mengetahui rasa kehilangan orang yang berharga, karena sejatinya ia baru saja mengalaminya, beberapa saat lalu.

Dengan hati-hati gadis itu memegang tangan berkulit putih pucat itu dan menaruhnya di punggungnya. Ia berjalan menyusuri sungai yang airnya sudah berubah menjadi merah itu, sampai ke sebuah rumah.

Rumah itu, sangat sederhana. Hanya terlihat sebuah halaman dan rumah bertingkat satu di hadapan Sakura. Tidak begitu besar atau pun kecil. Di halamannya terdapat pohon Sakura yang hanya memiliki ranting, tidak berdaun apalagi memiliki bunga.

Gadis itu menghela napas cukup panjang, lalu berjalan memasuki rumah yang ia dan kakaknya bangun saat pernah diberi tugas kedunia manusia.

. . .

Sakura mengambil sebuah baskom yang telah di isinya dengan air dingin, lalu mencelupkan kain basah ke kepala laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu. Sayang sekali, ia jarang belajar sihir yang berguna untuk mengobati seseorang. Selama ini ia terlalu terfokus dengan kekuatan fisik, seluruh sihir yang dipelajarinya adalah sihir yang berkaitan dengan hal itu. Sekalipun ia belajar tentang obat-obatan yang ia hapal hanya obat-obatan yang digunakan sebagai racun.

Yah, setidaknya ia tahu cara mengompres untuk orang yang mengalami demam dan mengobati luka-luka kecil. Tapi untuk luka yang cukup dalam, ia menjahit luka laki-laki itu dengan sedikit.. ngasal.

Sakura menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahinya dengan pelannya, pandangan menatap sendu ke arah jendela. Ia masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, dulu kakaknya –Sara- sangat menyukai bermain biola di bawah pohon Sakura itu. Sedangkan ia hanya menontonnya sambil duduk-duduk di teras rumah mereka.

Kenangan indah yang tidak bisa diulang kembali. Sakura sadar akan hal itu.

Tanpa disadari oleh Sakura sendiri, orang yang dirawatnya mulai membuka mata, menampakkan dua buah mata onyx.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang berada di ruangan yang ia tinggali saat ini. Semuanya terlihat berbayang-bayang, dalam diam laki-laki itu mulai mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Saat itu, ia berada di medan perang. Sebagai pangeran mahkota dari pemimpin para iblis, Lucifer. Ia ditugaskan untuk membunuh seluruh malaikat yang berada di wilayah timur, tepatnya di wilayah sungai kematian.

Ia kuat. Sasuke cukup percaya diri akan hal itu. Ia yakin, ia tidak akan terluka parah, jika saja lawannya bukan mereka. Empat orang (dan empat batalian bawahan mereka) yang merupakan malaikat terkuat dari Surga, saat itu langsung menyerbunya ketika ia baru saja tiba.

Mereka bukan musuh yang bisa diremehkan, Sasuke mengetahuinya dengan jelas. Hingga akhirnya ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain, selain memakai kekuatan yang sangat ia benci itu. Kekuatan yang semakin lama, semakin memakan jiwa manusianya.

Seorang putra dari raja iblis memiliki darah manusia? Ironis. Hal itu terjadi dikarenakan ibunya yang merupakan manusia menikah dengan ayahnya yang notabenenya adalah iblis. Raja iblis malah.

Karena itu, baginya jiwa kemanusiannya adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa menjadikan alasan dirinya tidak menjadi iblis sepenuhnya, menjadi satu-satu pengikat antara ia dan ibunya, dan alasan ia masih bisa memiliki hati, meski sikap egois khas iblis masih tetap berada di dirinya.

"Ish!" Tanpa sadar Sasuke merintih cukup keras, ketika mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurannya. Leher dan punggungnya, rasanya sakit sekali.

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya, ketika mendengar suara ringisan dari arah sampingnya. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya, dengan kedua manik emerald melihat ke arah Sasuke yang tampak meringis. Sepertinya otaknya masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"ahh!" Gadis itu berseru cukup keras, "Kau sudah sadar rupanya. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, lukamu baru saja ku jahit!" peringatnya, masih mendudukan diri di samping fuuton Sasuke.

"Jahit?" Sasuke bergumam, bingung. Ia menyentuh punggungnya, dan benar saja ada tekstur kasar, tapi jahitannya ini, sungguh buruk.

"Kau tidak bisa menjahit luka?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar.

Wajah Sakura memerah, karena kelemahannya diketahui secapat itu oleh laki-laki di depannya dan apa-apaan wajah datar itu, setidaknya ucapakan terimakasih!

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak bisa?!" Sakura berseru kesal, ia menggembungkan pipinya, "setidaknya ucapkan terimakasih karena aku sudah menolongku!" ujarnya dengan semburat kemerahan tipis di wajahnya.

Sasuke menghela napas, sedikitnya ia merutuki sikapnya yang selalu tidak bisa menyaring kata-kata semacam itu. "Arigatou." Ia berucap, dengan segaris senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya singkat ketika menyadari bahwa ada segaris senyum tipis yang dikeluarkan laki-laki itu, tanpa ia sadari wajahnya memerah. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tidak ingin Sasuke melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Do-doita." Ujarnya agak terbata, entah kenapa sekarang ia merasa mirip sikapnya mirip dengan sahabatnya, Hinata. "Kau beristirahatlah dulu, lagipula sekarang sudah malam. Kita akan membicarakannya besok." Masih dengan nada terdengar kesal, Sakura mengucapkannya.

Tak bisa dihindari, segaris senyum tipis Sasuke tercipta di wajah Sasuke. "Hn, Tsundere."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, "Tsun? Tsundere kau bilang? Dasar Iblis berambut pantat ayam! Aku membencimu! Sangat membencimu!" Teriak gadis itu kesal.

"Jika kau ingin berkata membenciku, jangan menyebut dengan wajah yang memerah."

"Ka-Kau! Ah, sudahlah. Aku akan ke kamar sebelah."

Setelah yakin Sakura sudah keluar dari kamarnya, sebuah seringai tercetak di wajah Uchiha Sasuke. "Gadis yang menarik."

Dan kali ini, Sakura benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata dan menyerah melawan omongan Sasuke.

. . .

"Dasar laki-laki menyebalkan! Padahal aku sudah baik-baik mau menolongnya, seharusnya tadi aku tidak menolongnya saja! Coba saja sikapnya lebih sopan, padahal wajahnya tam-."

Sakura terdiam sebentar, ketika menyadari ia menyebut kata-kata yang masuk black list-nya. Tadi aku tidak bermasuksud menyebut dia tampan, 'kan? Ya! Pasti aku hanya salah berbicara. Ya, pasti itu.

Dalam diam gadis itu terus mencoba mengelak jika tadi ia tidak menyebut bahwa laki-laki yang ditolongnya itu tampan.

"Hmph.." Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam bantal. Gadis itu lalu memperbaiki posisinya dan merapatkan selimutnya, "Aku mau istirahat dulu. Memikirkan orang itu hanya akan membuatku gila, lagipula.. ia Iblis."

. . .

Dalam diam Sakura terus memainkan biola yang dimiliki oleh Kakaknya. Alunan melodi yang keluar seakan bercampur dengan perasaan gadis itu sendiri. Penyesalan sekaligus kesedihan, berada pada awal lagu. Pada bagian pertengahan nada menjadi terdengar sedikit ceria, tapi kembali sedih di akhir.

Sedangkan itu tidak jauh beberapa meter di belakangnya terlihat Sasuke bersender di dinding. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Sasuke sudah menceritakan semuanya. Siapa ia, mengapa ia berada di tempat itu, dan kenyataan bahwa ia lah yang membunuh Sara- Kakak Sakura.

Seperti dugaannnya gadis itu pasti sedih. Ia bisa merasakannya. Tapi tidak ada satupun umpatan maupun makian yang diterimanya. Gadis bersurai musim semi itu hanya terdiam, sebelum tiba-tiba beranjak keluar dan melakukan kegiatannya sekarang. Mengelus bulu kucing yang tidak sengaja ia temukan, sambil menutup mata.

"Kau di sana kan Uchiha-san?" Sakura bertanya pelan, masih tidak membuka matanya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia benci sikap Sakura yang seperti ini. Gadis itu terlihat sangat sedih dan tertekan. "Panggil aku Sasuke." Tukasnya dengan nada memerintah.

Sakura menghela napas, "Jujur.. Aku sangat ingin membencimu," kedua manik emeraldnya tampak berkaca-kaca, "tapi, aku tidak bisa, aku sadar.. Kau melakukan itu dikarenakan tugasmu. Kami –para malaikat- juga mungkin membunuh kaummu, ironis memang, karena kami tidak sesuci yang dipirkan oleh Manusia."

Manik Onyx milik Sasuke masih terus melihat apa yang dilihat gadis itu, seakan tidak ingin melewati satupun gerakan yang dilakukannya.

"Dulu, Aku dan Sara-nee, sering berkunjung ke tempat ini. Ia sangat menyukai bermain biola di bawah pohon Sakura itu, ketika musim semi. Bahkan ia yang memberikanku marga Haruno Sakura, yang berarti Sakura musim semi."

Sakura terus bercerita. Seakan seluruh kata-kata itu sudah ia rangkai sebelumnya. Tidak ada sedikitpun ia tersendat-sendat saat menceritakan tentang Nee-sannya. "Aku sangat menyayanginya, aku ingin setidaknya mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya."

Sasuke melihatnya. Sisi rapuh dari gadis malaikat itu. Gadis yang menolongnya, dan satu-satunya gadis yang menarik perhatiannya. Tanpa sadar, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, lalu.. mendekap gadis itu dengan erat, sangat erat. Seakan ia sangat takut akan kehilangan gadis itu.

"Sa-Sasuke," Sakura memberontak, namun saat ini tenaganya terlalu lemah.

Sasuke menghela napas, pria itu menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Sakura. "Menangislah, berhentilah menahan seluruh emosimu."

Lepas. Seluruh perasaan yang ditahan oleh Sakura. Kesehihan. Penyesalan. Kemarahan. Kerinduan. Terlalu lelah, menangis tanpa sadar Sakura tertidur di dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum, tangan pucatnya secara perlahan menyibak poni yang menutupi dahi Sakura, lalu mengecupnya pelan. "Aishiteru, Haruno Sakura."

. . .

"Kau akan pergi?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada khawatir, "Lukamu belum sembuh benar." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Ya, tidak apa. Kau lah yang seharusnya menjaga dirimu baik-baik."

Sakura masih terlihat sangat sedih. Jujur, ia tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa merasakan perasaan itu kepada laki-laki seperti Sasuke. Tapi, ia yakin Sasuke masih memiliki sisi kemanusiaan, tidak seperti iblis yang lainnya.

Sakura tahu itu, karena ia melihatnya. Melihat sisi lain dari Uchiha Sasuke. Sisi yang lembut dan penuh perhatian.

"Terimakasih sudah menghiburku."

"Hn, sampai berjumpa lagi." Tukas Sasuke, lalu merentangkan sayap berbulu hitam, khas iblis dan terbang menuju neraka, markasnya.

Sampai jumpa lagi? Dalam hati Sakura bertanya dengan nada bingung.

. . .

Saat malam tiba, semuanya akan berbubah.

Kalimat itu terus digumamkan Sasuke dalam batinnya. Sejak tadi yang ia lakukan hanya terus mengasah katana miliknya.

Ya. Malam ini, ia akan mencari tahu jawaban Sakura. Ikut bersamanya atau tetap hidup di surga. Ia memang iblis, tapi itu bukan berarti ia akan memiliki sifat pengecut. Ia tidak akan membawa siapapun untuk rencananya kali ini.

Cukup sendiri, ia akan datang ke surga sendiri. Dan pilihannya hanya dua. Mendapatkan Sakura dan kabur atau mati tanpa mendapatkan apapun.

Tidak akan ada yang ia sesali seandainya ia mati, kecuali tidak bisa membuat gadis itu bahagia. Ia tidak peduli dengan keluarganya yang berada di neraka. Apa yang mereka pikirkan hanya kekuasaan dan kekuatan.

Ia benci di sini. Seandainya bukan karena ibunya, ia sudah melarikan diri dari neraka sejak lama.

Secara perlahan kedua buah mata onyx itu berubah menjadi lambang tiga magatama, yang berputar pelan dan berubah menjadi lambang bintang, Pentagon. Lambang yang sering dipakai saat pemanggilan iblis, sayangnya di sini ia adalah iblisnya sendiri.

"Aku datang Sakura."

Dengan itu, ia terbang meninggalkan neraka. Menuju tempat terlarang bagi iblis, Surga.

. . .

Sakura melihatnya, sosok itu yang terus menebas tubuh-tubuh para malaikat. Sosok yang dulu begitu hangat. Kini, menjadi buas dan mengerikan, hanya untuk bersamanya.

Ingin sekali ia menghentikan perbuatan laki-laki itu, tapi kakinya terasa sangat lemas. Terlalu lemas bahkan hanya untuk bergerak. Di satu sisi, ia tidak sanggup melihat kawan-kawannnya di bantai seperti itu, tapi di sisi lain, ia juga tidak mampu membunuh orang yang ia cintai.

"Jika, aku tidak ada? Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi." gumam gadis itu, frustasi.

Hinata yang baru saja menemukan Sakura, langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Aku tahu perasaanmu, Sakura-chan. Karena.. aku juga pernah mencintai seorang manusia. Tapi, sekarang kita harus tetap melaksanakan tugas kita. Kewajiban kita. Tuhan telah memerintahkan kita, untuk melindungi tempat ini."

Meski berat, gadis bersurai musim semi itu mencoba bangun dari tempatnya. "A-aku.. akan berusaha, Hinata-chan."

Sehebat apapun Sasuke, ia masih memiliki batas akan kemampuannya saat ini. Hampir seluruh energinya berkurang, karena sudah membantai lebih dari setengah ras malaikat yang ia temui, hanya untuk mencapai tempat di mana Sakura berada.

"Berhenti iblis!" Sebuah seruan yang sudah ia dengar berulang kali, kini kembali ia dengar. Di depannya sosok laki-laki berambut coklat panjang, dengan warna mata pucat, amethys.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Sasuke langsung menusukan pedangnya, tepat ke arah jantung lawannya. Dan seketika itu juga mata Sasuke membola, terkejut.

Darah. Seharusnya ia tidak terkejut akan hal seperti itu, 'kan? Ya, seharusnya. Andai saja jika itu adalah darah dari lawannya bukan darah dari orang yang ia cintai.

" Sa-sakura."

Di saat terakhirnya, gadis bersurai merah muda, itu masih bisa tersenyum. Ia tersenyum, sampai matanya menyipit. "Dengarkan Sasuke, aku tidak akan mengulanginya." Gadis itu berujar pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku juga mencintai Tuhanku. Aku tidak mungkin memilihmu, kecuali ia yang memerintahkanku. Aku.. berterimakasih karena kau sudah menghiburku saat itu. Aku juga berterimakasih karena kau memperlakukanku begitu istimewa, sampai melakukan ini.. dan terakhir, tolong, jangan bunuh lagi mereka, saudaraku."

"Sakura! Sakura! Kau harus hidup!"

Percuma. Sasuke tahu akan hal itu, ia tahu dengan jelas gadis itu tidak akan bisa menjawabnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi.. maaf aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan terakhirmu."

Dan mulai saat itu, sebuah julukan yang ditujukan kepada Sasuke diciptakan. "The Real Lucifer", dan kejadian itu sendiri di kenal dengan sebutan. "Bloody Snow." Karena hal itu terjadi di saat salju mulai turun.

Julukan itu, ditujukan kepada seseorang yang menghabisi hampir seluruh dari ras malaikat dikarenakan perasaan cintanya kepada salah satu malaikat di sana, Haruno Sakura. Dan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menusukan katana yang berlumuran darah dari ratusan atau bahkan ribuan malaikat yang telah di bunuhnya, tepat ke jantungnya.

. . . END . . .

Sad ending? Ya.

Akhir gantung? Ya.

Typo? Pasti.

Yah, pokoknya saya hanya berkata "Happy new year." Meski kecepatan, beberapa jam. Dan sampai bertemu lagi Tahun depan. Untuk fic saya yang lain kemungkinan akan telat update, karena liburnya Cuma 1 minggu, jadi membuat fic nya harus dibagi dengan waktu sekolah.

Ini fanfic SasuSaku pertama saya, jadi ada saran? Takut nggak dapat feelnya..

Mind to Review?

Yukikaze Shera.

Log out.


End file.
